Dog (Skyrim)
Dogs are domesticated animals found throughout Skyrim, usually owned by individuals who live close by. They can also be found in the company of Bandits. Behavior If the dog's owner is hostile towards the Dragonborn, the dog is hostile as well. If the owner is passive, the dog is docile unless attacked. They are sources of dog meat. They also can make great followers. The dogs of Skyrim are seemingly a different breed from those in , as can be witnessed by their different appearance. There is a bounty for attacking an individual's dog that can be as low as 5 Followers Strays Dogs will do nothing until they are activated. Dogs can be befriended, making them useful followers. They will follow the Dragonborn until they are told to return home or wait at the current location. When sitting, they will bark occasionally. Named dogs *Barbas *Bran *CuSith *Garmr *Meeko *Sceolang *Stump *Vigilance *Ysgramor *Tiber *Torom Trivia *The most common breed of dog in Skyrim greatly resembles the Irish Wolfhound, which was historically bred in Ireland for hunting and warfare, they were even used in the early 20th century by Irish rebels to attack, maim, or kill English soldiers. *As of Dawnguard, there is another breed of dog in Skyrim resembling a Siberian husky; however, it is unknown how common this breed of dog is or whether it originates from Skyrim, as Cyrodiil's most common breed of dog resembles a German shepherd. **Two huskies can be found at Fort Dawnguard (Sceolang and Bran), and several hostile huskies can be found throughout the game, such as during the quest Bolstering the Ranks at Ruunvald Excavation, and in Forebears' Holdout, during the quest Prophet. *Owned dogs can be dismissed back to the Dragonborn's house with Hearthfire installed. The Dragonborn must adopt a child, whom through a random event will ask if they can have the dog. If the Dragonborn agrees, then the dog will stay at the house when dismissed. *The dog Meeko cannot return to one of the Dragonborn's houses, he'll only return to his Shack. *All the dogs in Skyrim seem to be only male. Bugs *It is possible for a dog to stand, sit or lie at the edge of a water source, such as a river or pond, with their head submerged underwater. The dog will not drown and will continue to bark as if their head was not submerged. *If the Dragonborn tells a stray dog to wait in their home, then receives a notification saying that the dog has returned home, the dog may still be found in the Dragonborn's home, wandering around. However the dog cannot be interacted with, nor can they be be recruited again or be moved out of the house, thus being stuck in the house permanently. *Sometimes, despite having Hearthfire installed, the Dragonborn will not have the dialogue option to have a dog return to their home, and the dog will instead go back to their default home when asked to leave. Appearances * de:Hund (Skyrim) es:Perro (Skyrim) it:Cane (Skyrim) ru:Собака (Skyrim) Category:Dogs